Clovers above, clovers below
by wouldbeexorcistofevil
Summary: a simple little girl, who did not wish for wings, and a guardian who never wanted to be. and the guardian has a "son" who, before she is taken away, gives her a gift, but is not an item. read and find out.


Clovers fall

I, but a small girl, and with an unusual hair color, my mother a blond, my father, a red head, my brother, a brunette, my sister, a blond. But me, I am raven, a color of the bird of death, my hair, it is raven, I also have naturally tanned skin, while all my family has olive skin. My eyes are green, while my families is blue or brown, it's not uncommon, for one person in the family to have different color eyes than the rest of my family.

But I also have a secret. Which to many is odd, so no one knows, not even my mother. Or my brother.

I've kept it hidden. So that no one knows. But it will be revealed eventually. For they plan to come for me. They saw me soar. They saw me glide.

They saw my wings.

Part one.

Captured

Fifth grade.

"May! May!"

I was walking up the drive way to school when my best friend ever came running down towards me. With a look of fear.

Her name is Clioe. Small, like me. Blond and has green eyes. And pale skin, she never really liked being in the sun, she burns easily.

"Hey Clioe, did you remember your sunscreen today?"

"No time for that!" she yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me, while running, towards the school. "There are some weird guys at the school, and Jareo heard them talking about you!"

"Hm! Who? Who are they?"

"All I know is that they are wearing government uniform!" Clioe shouted as Jareo opened the door before she ran in to it.

"Clioe! Slow down, you're gonna rip my arm off!"

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we Miss. Darken." came a guys voice from behind me.

"eek!" I yelped. Jumping, freeing my wrist, and spinning in the air, almost slapping a man in dark sunglasses, and with golden hair. "God! Do all government officials like sneaking up on little girls? Or, is it just you?"

He didn't respond, and with the dark glasses I couldn't tell if he was glaring or not.

I walked away. Or tried to any way. As soon as I turned and started walking, he grabbed my arm, spun me around and started pulling me towards the schools front doors.

"Hey! Let go! I'm gonna be late for class!"

"For the government, you are already excused."

"Creep! Let me go! Mr. Flinch! Mr. Flinch! Help!"

Then the principle stepped in front of the man.

Mr. Flinch wasn't that big, but he did teach our mini league wrestling team.

"Sir, release my student. She has classes to get to, and homework to pass in. So, let her go. Or I'll call school security."

The man stared at Mr. Flinch, then slowly released my arm, I automatically ran for my art teacher, Mrs. Mclauren.

Mrs. McLauren wasn't a fierce woman, but she did look at me like a daughter.

She held me close, and glared at the man. A menacing glare, that I didn't even know she could do!

"Mrs. McLauren? Can we get to class now?"

"Yes May. Come class. Lets get to class before the bell rings."

"Alright Mrs. McLauren." my class spoke in unison.

My school day continued with out interruption from the government. But I didn't go outside ether.

And they were watching me threw the windows. But keeping their distance, as so not to disturb the class, but to also not make me feel awkward. To bad that part of their plan failed. Because I did feel awkward.

"Alright class, before the bell rings I'd like to say that tomorrow we will have a new student. It would be of great importance that you be kind to him. For he is a child of a government official. He is coming here for an, unmentioned reason. But he will be sitting in one of the empty chairs."

I have an empty chair next to me. What if he sits next to me?! She knows I don't much like people in this grade. I'm a fifth grader, taking 8th grade classes. Not good.

"And he is only gonna be in this class because he is a great art student. But he is not in 8th grade. But 6th grade. So, don't bug him about his age, like you did May. It would not be a good thing. Because, not only does this school not tolerate bullying, but will punish some one who does bully, with suspension. Understood class?"

"Yes Mrs. McLauren." the class spoke in unison.

Then the bell rang its melodic ring. Not like the usual school bell, but softer, and gentle on the ears.

It is especially good if you have sensitive ears.

I left the school and got on the bus. Normally I wouldn't take the bus home, but the government guys are still outside the school. And I don't exactly want to get nabbed on my way home. Plus the bus is quicker. But louder.

Once I got home, I ran indoors, and closed the door, locking it.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! There are weird men out to get me! They tried to take me out of the school! They say their with the government, but with how they were acting I dought it!"

"Oh, tell me the story." Mom was sitting in the library, reading one of the large volumes again. this one looke like it was titled genetic experaments.

"Well, today i got to school and i found out that government guys, well they were dressed government, and they tryed to take me out of school. if it weren't for the principle and Mrs. McLauren, i wouldn't even be home right now."

"really, well, here's a question for them, why on earth would they want a girl who has no respect for her elders, and is barelly able to keep her grades up, along with not do a lot of homework."


End file.
